The redemption of the Mad Doctor/"That's What Heroes Do"/Happy ending with a parade
This is how the Mad Doctor redeems himself and the happy ending goes in Matau's adventures of Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. machine the Mad Doctor pilots begins going backwards. Ty and Oswald goes to the machine and opens the dome. The Mad Doctor grabs Ty and Oswald but Matau and Mickey grabs their brothers The Mad Doctor: evilly grabs the brush and squirts paint at the Mad Doctor in the face. He notices his face is a toon. The machine is about to fall The Mad Doctor: No! pressed Matau's button, activating his Jetpack and activates his rocket feet. They fly up to the sky and the doc falls on the floor. Matau, Ryan, Meg and their few friends friends land safely. Matau gestures Oswald and Ty to look as the Thinner disappears and their friends including Oswald's love reunites with Oswald. The song "That's what Heroes do" starts playing The Mad Doctor: What a gift beyond measure you gave me~ I can't believe you came back to save me~ Ty and Oswald, how did you find the heart to share?~ After everything I've done, done to everyone~ How could you, why would you care?~ Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: The same reason you saved us, Doc. Ty the Taszmanian Tiger: Same here. Mickey Mouse and Matau T. Monkey: That's what heroes do. Ryan F-Freeman: Look. We can teach you about friendship. The Mad Doctor: Oh. I understand now. Respect does not come from power. It comes from courage.. And love. uses his Keyblade and the guardians made the Mad Doctor a toon again The Mad Doctor: I'm a Toon again? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. The Mad Doctor: I'm a Toon again~ Can it be, I'm a Toon again~ Mad Doctor hugs Ryan and his friends Thank you, thank you, my dear friends~ Now on this, you can depend~ From here on out, I'll be good again~ You helped me find the heart and the nerve~ Ryan F-Freeman: A second chance is what we all deserve~ The Mad Doctor: And in the end, I'm a Toon again~ Mean Street, the crowd cheers for Ty, Matau, Oswald and the others. Ryan watch as they carry Ty, Matau, Mickey and Oswald. Ryan thinks of an idea with Gus. The scene changes to a clip with the Blotworx Dragon (after Matau used paint on the three Blottlings) looks at the crowd and breaths out pink Hearts, it then shows Horriece showing his book to Clarabelle Cow and Evil Ryan gives a box of chocolates to Agalope. The scene change to Presscott's Mech waving at the crowd happily. We see Ghost Ian and Pete Prime giving a few Blotlings ice cream cones and Deloris the Slosher offers Paullie one. We see Animatronic Donald offers Animatronic Daisy some flowers and she accepts. We see our heroes on a platform Ryan F-Freeman: narrating And so, me, Meg and our friends prevailed against the machinations of the Mad Doctor and Wasteland is safe once more. Matau, Ty, Mickey and Oswald watch the fireworks Yen Sid: narrating Matau, Ty, Mickey and Oswald did not know what challenges that lay ahead. Ryan F-Freeman: narrating But, they were confident by the smartness that together, they could conquer anything. Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes